Conséquences d'une rencontre improbable
by Subafuruba
Summary: Cette histoire fait suite aux évènements qui se sont produit dans le livre et non dans le film. Vous apprendrez comment une ainée de trois enfants peut quand même avoir un avenir incroyable surtout quand Hurle en fait partie.


**Série :** Le Château de Hurle (Howl's Moving Castle)

**Genre :** Drame / Romance

**Pairing :** Hurle X Sophie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Diana Wynne Jones.

**Commentaire :** Il s'agit de ma première fics sur Le Château de Hurle. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une suite directe du livre. Il y aura donc sûrement du spoil et certaines incompréhensions pour celles et ceux n'ayant pas lu le livre. Il s'agit aussi de ma première fics « shoujo » car d'habitude je n'écris que du yaoi (ceux et celles qui aiment ce style peuvent lire mes fics basées sur Viewfinder et Phoenix Wright ^^) donc j'espère que vous aimerez. J'espère aussi que je ne dénaturerais pas trop l'œuvre originale (on va essayer mais ça ne va pas être facile XD). Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Où Sophie devient réellement Madame Pendragon (entre autre)  
**

Cela faisait déjà six mois que tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans le pays. Halle-Neuve avait retrouvé tout son entrain d'antant. La guerre était enfin finie. Les préparatifs pour la Célébration de la Fête de Mai battaient leur plein. Et comme toujours la pâtisserie Savarin était bondée, la présence de Martha y aidant beaucoup. Il était près de treize heure quand Mickael entra dans la boutique. Il était magnifiquement habillé d'un costume noir et gris et d'une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Il tenant dans sa main droite une canne qui lui donnait un air de gentleman et dans sa main gauche un haut-de-forme assorti à son costume. Il va sans dire qu'il fît forte impression et qu'il dénotait beaucoup vis-à-vis des autres clients de la pâtisserie.

**Tu es absolument magnifique mon cher Michael**, s'exclama Martha.

**Ce genre de tenue est de rigueur quand on assiste à un mariage n'est-ce pas ?**, répliqua le jeune apprenti. **Je suis venu te chercher pour aller à la cérémonie mais à ce que je vois tu n'es pas encore habillée. Tu devrais te dépêcher sinon nous arriverons en retard.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Madame Bonnafé est venue pour m'aider à m'habiller. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Cela ne prit effectivement guère plus de cinq minutes à la jeune fille pour se vêtir. Elle rejoignit donc son cher et tendre devant le magasin accompagnée de la gentille et souriante Madame Bonnafé. Michael n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Martha aussi belle. Elle portait une robe de soie blanc rosé composée d'un magnifique corset orné de perles et d'une robe tombant parfaitement sur le sol. Elle était coiffée d'une jolie couronne de fleur de la même couleur que sa robe.

**Tu vas faire de l'ombre à ta sœur à son propre mariage habillée ainsi**, commença le jeune apprenti. **Il ne fait aucun doute que tous les garçons voudront t'avoir pour cavalière. Je risque de me faire des cheveux blancs bien avant l'heure.**

**Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire Michael. Tu sais parfaitement bien que je n'aime que toi voyons et tout le monde sait que nous somme fiancés**, rassura Martha. **N'empêche je trouve que la magie est une chose vraiment incroyable. Tout devient possible grâce à elle. Ah la la, et dire que je vivrais dans la magie tous les jours quand nous serons mariés. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.**

**Euh… oui moi aussi**, répondit Michael, rouge comme une pivoine. **Bien nous devrions partir maintenant. Par contre, je dois d'abord aller chercher mon Maître au château, Sophie est déjà à l'église. Que veux-tu faire ? M'accompagner ou aller directement à l'église avec Madame Bonnafé ? Sache en tout cas que si tu viens avec moi cela pourra être un peu long car Hurle n'a pas changé, il met toujours un temps fou à se préparer.**

**Je viens avec toi pardi !**, répondit Martha avec enthousiasme. **Je n'ai pas souvent la chance de venir au château alors pour une fois que je le peux je ne vais pas m'en priver.**

Les deux amoureux chaussèrent donc les bottes de Sept Lieues et hop ! partirent en un éclair vers le château. Ils arrivèrent tout juste au pied du château. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Il faisait toujours autant de fumée et il grinçait toujours autant en se déplaçant. En entrant dans l'immense bâtisse, Marthe et Michael furent accueilli par un balai qui s'affairait tout seul à rendre l'intérieur du château un peu plus propre. Il s'agissait là à ne pas douter de l'œuvre de Sophie. Elle n'avait pas perdu une once de ses pouvoirs. Et dire qu'il lui suffisait juste de parler aux choses pour les animer. Elle était vraiment redoutable. Elle pourrait même devenir une sorcière talentueuse si seulement elle voulait bien apprendre les rudiments de la magie mais allez raisonner une tête de mule pareille. Même Hurle avait abandonné.

Les deux jeunes gens évitèrent donc le balai et se dirigèrent vers l'âtre de la cheminée où se trouvait Calcifer.

**Dis-moi Calcifer, depuis combien de temps Hurle est-il dans la salle de bain ?**, questionna le jeune homme.

**Ho je crois que là il a battu son recours**, maugréa le démon du feu. **Ça doit bien faire quatre ou cinq heures. A ce rythme là il va finir par me faire assécher toutes les sources d'eau chaude du pays. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il est temps de sortir car dans le cas contraire il serait en retard mais rien n'y fait. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Calcifer**, répondit la cadette des sœurs Chapelier, **j'ai une idée pour le faire sortir de là. **

À cette confession, Calcifer et Michael ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. Ils n'en croyaient pas un mot car seule Sophie savait comment le faire sortir de la salle de bains. Martha commença alors à leur parler à voix haute afin qu'Hurle entende bien ce qu'elle disait. Elle leur confessa alors que le Prince Justin était en ce moment même à l'église avec Sophie et qu'ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre. Elle rajouta même qu'elle avait entendu plusieurs fois qu'ils faisaient un très joli couple tous les deux et que beaucoup espérait une union prochaine entre eux. Martha ne pût en dire plus car Hurle sortit brusquement de la salle de bains en faisant un vacarme de tous les diables et dévala les escaliers en un éclair. Hurle avait l'air excessivement énervé mais il était enfin sortit de la salle de bains et il faut dire qu'il s'était surpassé question vêtements. Il était encore plus beau qu'au temps où il faisait la cour à des centaines de jeunes filles.

**Vite Michael, il faut partir**, s'énerva Hurle. **Je dois éloigner ce satané prince de ma Sophie. Il ne rate vraiment aucune occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle quand j'ai le dos tourné. Je me demande ce que je devrais faire pour que tout cela s'arrête.**

**Il vous suffirait juste d'imiter le magicien Suliman et de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire en ce moment c'est-à-dire épouser ma sœur. Suliman et Lettie sont ensemble depuis moins longtemps que Sophie et vous mais ils se marient bien avant vous. Vous trouvez cela logique ?**, répondit d'une traite la jeune fille. **Oh mais sachez que ce que je viens de dire ne sont que des mensonges inventés pour vous faire sortir de la salle de bains. Bon et bien je crois que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller.**

**Mon dieu, les sœurs Chapelier sont toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres**, fit Hurle à Michael, tous deux restés en retrait par rapport à Martha.** Ce mauvais caractère doit être un héritage familial. Dans quel guêpier nous sommes nous fourré mon cher apprenti ?**

**Et bien vous savez Maître, je suis plus qu'heureux d'être tombé dans ce guêpier et j'espère y tomber encore plus profondément et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie**, répondit le jeune homme. **Et je pense que vous espérez la même chose n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ahahaha ! Tu as tout à fait raison Michael. Je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous devons nous dépêcher car même si ce ne sont que des mensonges proférés pour me faire sortir de la salle de bains, je pense qu'il y a du vrai dans tout ça. Je ne laisserais Sophie au Prince Justin pour rien au monde. Jamais je ne la laisserais s'éloigner de moi.**

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à l'église de Magnecour où se déroulerait le mariage. Les bottes de Sept Lieues étaient une invention réellement très utile. Hurle entra en trombe dans l'immense bâtisse, laissant les deux amoureux derrière lui. Il fût soulagé quand il vît que Sophie n'était pas avec le Prince Justin. Elle faisait les derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement en lui murmurant bonjour dans l'oreille.

**Bonjour Hurle**, répondit Sophie. **Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aussi tôt. Michael a donc réussi à te faire sortir de la salle de bains, il fait de gros progrès.**

**Non, en fait c'est à cause de ta petite sœur. Elle est aussi effrayante que toi.**

**Ahahaha, tu ne savais pas que le pouvoir des sœurs Chapelier étaient de te faire faire tout ce que nous voulions**, ria gaiement Sophie.

**Tes sœurs ont juste le pouvoir de me faire sortir de la salle de bains. Il n'y a que toi qui a le pouvoir de me faire faire tout ce que tu veux**, répondit le magicien tout en embrassant la joue de son aimée.

**Et bien si c'est ainsi, je te prend au mot**, lâcha l'ainée des sœurs Chapelier. Elle sortit de l'étreinte de Hurle pour lui faire face. **Peux-tu étendre de grands draps tout au long du plafond de l'église s'il te plaît ?**, demanda t'elle en embrassant tendrement le magicien sur la bouche.

**Tu sais que c'est horrible d'user des faiblesses des autres pour arriver à ses fins**, répondit Hurle en souriant.

Le magicien s'exécuta aussitôt drapant le plafond de l'église de magnifiques étoles de soie blanches et roses. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce mariage allait être fantastique. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, la cérémonie pût commencer. Hurle était le témoin du magicien Suliman et Sophie la demoiselle d'honneur de sa sœur. Tout était vraiment parfait. Sophie ne pût retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Hurle quant à lui ne cessa d'observer celle qu'il aimait d'un air songeur. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le magicien alla rejoindre Sophie.

**Ah mon dieu Hurle, cette cérémonie était absolument magnifique. Le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles**, fît l'ainée pleine d'entrain et les larmes aux yeux.

**C'est aussi le tien ?**, questionna Hurle.

**Bien sûr voyons. Toutes les filles rêvent d'épouser l'homme qu'elles aiment lors d'une magnifique cérémonie de mariage. C'est tellement féérique.**

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes Sophie ?**, demanda le magicien encore plus énigmatique.

**N'est-ce pas évident ?**, rétorqua Sophie. **Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point.**

**Très bien, laisse-moi faire alors. Je m'occupe de tout.**

**Tu quoi ?**

Sophie n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Hurle s'était déjà envolé la laissant songeuse et très inquiète. Elle savait pertinemment ce dont il était capable et ça ne la rassurait en rien. Bizarrement, elle s'attendait au pire. Mais ne voulant plus y penser, elle rejoignit les invités et félicita sa sœur Lettie pour ce splendide mariage.

**Tu sais Sophie, je pensais que ce serait toi la première à te marier**, dit Lettie à son ainée. **Hurle ne t'a toujours pas demandé en mariage ? Je me demande ce qu'il attend.**

**Oh tu sais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera un jour. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose qu'il désire. Je ne me marierais peut-être jamais mais bon c'est normal vu que je suis l'ainée.**

**Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça**, s'énerva Lettie. **Cette croyance n'est que foutaise. La preuve, tu as vu tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé en peu de temps. La vie morose qui t'attendait s'est envolée au moment où tu as croisé Hurle lors de la Fête de Mai.**

**Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup d'ennuis à cause de lui**, pouffa Sophie. **Et je l'en remercie. Tu sais je suis heureuse de pouvoir être à ses côtés alors même s'il ne souhaite pas m'épouser cela me convient parfaitement.**

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose de magique se passa. Sophie, bien qu'habituée à cela maintenant, n'en revenait pas. Elle était en train de s'élever dans les airs pendant que sa jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur se transformait en une époustouflante robe de satin blanc sur laquelle on pouvait remarquer une étoffe en organza rouge faisant office de bretelles évasées descendant joliment sur le bustier immaculé de la robe pour enfin terminer sa course en un long ruban attaché par un nœud à la taille et tombant exactement au bas de la robe. De coûteux bijoux s'ajoutèrent par la suite à cela tandis qu'un diadème et une immense traine en voile blanc avec liseré rouge faisait leur apparition sur la chevelure nouvellement coiffée de la jeune femme **(1)**. L'assistance en avait le souffle coupé. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle. Sophie regardait les changements effectués sur sa tenue vestimentaire puis contempla les mines interloquées de tous les invités. _Ça c'est encore un coup de Hurle, j'en mettrai ma main à couper_, pensa la jeune femme tout en lévitant. N'en pouvant plus de rester ainsi immobile dans les airs, Sophie décida de demander des explications.

**Mon dieu Hurle, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? J'aimerais une petite explication.**

La seule réponse qu'elle reçu fût un implacable silence. L'irritation grandissante de la jeune femme devenait presque palpable. Cependant, celle-ci s'envola aussi vite que le corps de Sophie avançait dans les airs pour enfin être déposé devant l'autel où miraculeusement le prêtre fît son apparition. Sophie leva les yeux au ciel et finit par émettre un souffle d'exaspération tout en s'excusant auprès du prêtre qui ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé ici alors qu'il y a quelques secondes il était devant le buffet avec des petits-fours. C'est à ce moment totalement inapproprié qu'Hurle fît son apparition. Lui aussi s'était changé. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant, si cela était vraiment possible.

**Qu'as-tu encore dans la tête Hurle ?**, demanda Sophie sans toutefois espérer une réponse.

**Tu es superbe ma Sophie**, fît Hurle, totalement admiratif.

**Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi**, répondit la jeune femme.

**Je le suis toujours voyons**, se complimenta le magicien, égal à lui-même.

**Oui, oui, c'est ça, c'est ça. Bon maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi je suis habillée ainsi ?**

**N'est-ce pas évident ?**

**Euh non pas vraiment là tu vois.**

**Nous allons nous marier, c'est pourtant clair.**

**Nous allons quoi ?**, demanda Sophie, interloquée.

**Nous marier**, insista Hurle. **Enfin si tu le veux.**

**Là n'est pas la question. Bien sûr que je le veux mais tu aurais pu me le demander avant de faire tout cela.**

**À quoi bon, le résultat est le même et puis c'est plus marrant ainsi, non**, s'amusa le magicien, tout heureux de sa mise en scène.

**Tu ne changeras jamais, tu resteras un enfant toute ta vie**, capitula Sophie.

**Je changerais quand une autre personne prendra le rôle de l'enfant.**

Sophie se mit à rougir en entendant cette allusion à peine déguisée. La cérémonie de mariage improvisée commença une fois que tous les invités et les ex-personnes les plus importantes de la fête, c'est-à-dire les mariés, étaient installés. Un gigantesque feu d'artifice préparé par Suliman et Hurle éclata pendant toute la soirée. Les deux couples de mariés ouvrirent le bal pendant que certains étaient en train de s'empiffrer au buffet (qui a parlé du prêtre XD). La fête battait son plein quand les trois sœurs Chapelier s'éclipsèrent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Martha les félicita très chaleureusement tout en les enviant incroyablement. Sophie, quant à elle, n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace dont avait fait preuve Hurle. Elle était habituée à son comportement excentrique mais jamais jusque là il n'avait été aussi loin, du moins aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle s'excusa aussi auprès de Lettie pour lui avoir gâché involontairement sa cérémonie de mariage. Lettie ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car elle s'était vraiment beaucoup amusée et surtout parce qu'elle était heureuse de voir le visage radieux de sa chère sœur. Et puis, quel plaisir cela a été pour elle de se marier en même temps que sa grande sœur. Désormais, il ne restait plus que la petite Martha. Suliman et Michael arrivèrent un peu plus tard pour inviter leurs compagnes respectives à danser. Sophie resta seule sur le banc à se demander où était passé Hurle.

**Bah il doit être en train de conter fleurette à une jolie fille de l'assistance, oubliant complètement qu'il est désormais marié avec moi**, pensa à voix haute la jeune mariée, totalement désillusionnée.

**Et bien tu as une haute opinion de moi à ce que je vois, ma Sophie**, riposta Hurle qui venait d'apparaître à côté de son épouse.

**C'est juste que si cela avait été le cas, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonné. Tu es un vrai coureur de jupons. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup souffert à cause de ça. Je suis l'ainée de trois sœurs, je ne dois donc pas me faire trop d'illusions.**

**Mon dieu Sophie, j'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis**, s'indigna Hurle. **Je t'aime et je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir mais apparemment j'ai dû me tromper vu la tête que tu fais.**

**Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse**, fît Sophie les larmes aux yeux. **Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est un rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerais tout redeviendra comme avant.**

**Et bien je ferais en sorte que tu ne te réveilles jamais de ce rêve et même qu'il devienne encore plus beau chaque jours**, répondit le magicien, scellant cette promesse d'un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa jeune épouse.

**~~~ Fin du chapitre 1 ~~~**

Notes :

1- N'ayant, à mon goût, pas très bien décrit cette robe, voici celle à quoi je pensais : .. Je le trouve magnifique.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Le deuxième arrivera je ne sais quand ^^ (je dois d'abord terminer le 6 de Viewfinder). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans un review, SVP.


End file.
